Girl you know it's true
by Princess May
Summary: Maron kann es nicht glauben, Chiaki hat eine andere geküsst. Was wird sie tun?


1 Girl you know it's true  
  
Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, als sich Chiaki mit einer alten Freundin getroffen hatte. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie Japan verlassen, um in einen anderen Land, das Glück zu suchen.  
  
Sie waren kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gelaufen, schließlich hatten sie sich viel zu erzählen. Am großen Springbrunnen hielten sie an. Verführerisch lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.", antwortete Chiaki und lächelte das- kleine- Jungen- Lächeln. ‚Dich krieg ich!', dachte sie hinterhältig und zog ihn zu sich runter. „Hast du mich nur vermisst?", fragte sie ihn und zeigte ihm ihre weißen Zähne. ‚Was soll das?', murmelte Chiaki und war zu baff, um sich zu bewegen.  
  
Er schwieg. Ohne ein weiteres Wort küsste sie ihn. Einfach so, auf die Lippen. Er sah nur noch ihre geschlossenen brauen Augen und dachte: ‚Marron...'  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit. Miyako und Marron schlenderten schon geraume Zeit durch die Einkaufsstraßen Tokios, auf der Suche nach neuen Sommerkleidern. Schon zum dritten Mal klapperten sie den Laden, in der Nähe des Springbrunnens ab. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden?", fluchte Miyako lachend und hängte bereits das vierte Kleid zurück. ‚Man braucht die lange', dachte Marron genervt. „Ob ich Chiaki in diesem Kleid gefalle?", fragte sie sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Natürlich wirst du ihn gefallen! Darauf verwette ich mein gesamtes Geld.", erwiderte ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin und schien endlich etwas gefunden zu haben. „Ich werde jetzt das hier nehmen!", entschloss sie sich und ging zur Kasse. ‚Endlich' Marron war erleichtert. Ihre beste Freundin hat den Rekord gebrochen: Einkaufen in weniger als zwei Stunden.  
  
Endlich konnte sie den Laden verlassen. Sie wanderten weiter. „Wollen wir noch ein Eis essen? Ich lade dich sogar ein.", fragte Miyako und grinste. „Natür..." Marron wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Ein Pfeil schoss ihr durchs Herz. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. „Chiaki...", flüsterte sie. Sie ließ die Tüten fallen. Ihre Tasche. Langsam ging sie auf das küssende Paar zu, ganz langsam. In dem Moment hatte viele Gedanken. Jedoch eine Frage: Warum?  
  
Endlich konnte er sich losreißen. Innerlich jubelte er. „Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie lächelnd. Er wollte antworten, jedoch just in diesem Moment sah er sie: Marron.  
  
„Marron!", rief er. Sie schritt in Trance auf ich zu. „Wer ist die denn?", fragte Sorana, seine alte Freundin und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er war zu verblüfft Marron zu sehen, dass er sie nicht abschütteln konnte. Näher und näher trat sie heran. Er konnte ihre Tränen sehen, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, ihre neutrale Haltung. „Bitte..."  
  
Er wollte ihr die Sache erklären, ihr sagen, dass sie ihn geküsst hat und nicht er sie. Das er nur sie liebte und nicht Sorana. Nur sie!  
  
„Marron...", begann er. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. ‚Sie muss mir einfach glauben', dachte er verzweifelt. ‚Sie muss' Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn nur an. „Marron...", flüsterte er wieder, jedoch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Marron kam näher. Sie holte aus und schlug zu. Er war so überrascht, dass er zu Boden viel und sich noch lange die Wange hielt. „Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte du liebst mich!", würgte sie hervor. „Du Schwein...Ich hasse dich!", waren ihre letzten Worte. Dann verschwand sie...  
  
Sie wollte nur laufen. Laufen, laufen, laufen. Die Geschichte vergessen. Alles, was bis jetzt passiert war. „Wie konnte er nur...Ich dachte er liebt mich!" Sie schrie es gerade zu. Diese Worte hatten ihnen beiden einmal sehr viel bedeutet. Liebe...  
  
„Warum hat er das getan?", fragte sie sich wieder. Ohne es zu wollen, war sie an dem Hochhaus, wo sie wohnte angekommen. Schnell schloss sie die Tür. Sie trat an den Briefkasten. „Es würde wieder nichts drin sein...", dachte sie und rannte flink die Treppen hoch, schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf und schmiss sie zu.  
  
Schnell verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer. Marron warf sich aufs Bett und weinte. Sie sah aus wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem zerknüllten Bettzeug. „War alles nur eine Lüge?", fragte sie sich schluchzend und schlug mit der Faust immer wieder auf den Nachttisch. Plötzlich viel ein Bild runter. Das Glas zersplitterte. Sie hob das Foto, was sie eingerahmt hatte, auf.  
  
Sie und Chiaki:   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Warte Marron, warte!", rief Chiaki ihr nach. Es war Winter. Ein kalter Schneeschauer glitt über die Stadt und ließ Flüsse und Teiche zufrieren. Marron war nur leicht bekleidet mit einer Jacke und einem Schal. Schnell wollte sie nach Hause. Miyako hatte noch Training. „Warum soll ich warten?", fragte sie und zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Weil du sonst ein Eiszapfen wirst, hier" Er reichte ihr seine Jacke. Sie errötete und stammelte: „Und...was...was...ist...mit...dir?" Er lächelte sie ihn und erklärte ihr, dass er drei Pullis anhätte. „Jedoch gegenseitige Körperwärme ist besser...", antwortete er frech und umarmte Marron. Sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Sein kalter Atem raubte ihr die Worte und sie wagte sich kaum zu bewegen. So standen sie...  
  
„Damals...damals war noch alles gut. Doch jetzt..." Sie schüttelte sich. ‚Nein nicht daran denken', dachte sie. Bis plötzlich jemand hart gegen die Tür schlug.  
  
„Marron, mach auf!", schrie Chiaki gellend und schlug weiter gegen die Tür. Lauter und lauter hallten die Schläge. „Mach auf, bitte, ich flehe dich an!" Er sackte zusammen. Tränen rahnen seine Wangen hinunter. Er wagte jedoch nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer und größer. „Bitte...mach auf!" Jedoch kein Ton war von drinnen zu vernehmen, nicht mal ein Zeichen des Lebens. „Marron?" Kein Laut. "Vielleicht ist sie schon eingeschlafen!" Leise trat er zurück, dachte noch einmal nach und ging in seine Wohnung. Er nahm das Telefon und sprach die Version seiner Geschichte auf das Band, bis er schließlich darüber einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen: Jemand klingelte Sturm bei Chiaki. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und trat in T-Shirt und Boxershorts an die Tür. „Du Mörder!", hallte es von draußen. „Hä?", fragte er sich und öffnete die Tür. Hereingeplatzt kam Miyako. Sie weinte, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und... an ihren Händen klebte Blut.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er erstaunt und blickte in das fremdartige Gesicht von Marrons Freundin. „Du hast sie umgebracht. Du Mörder. Deinetwegen hat sie sich umgebracht...", schrie sie nur, immer und immer wieder. ‚Eine alte zerkratzte Schallplatte', dachte Chiaki und rannte an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung von Marron. Die Tür stand offen. Der Anblick jedoch ließ ihn zusammenbrechen.  
  
„Chiaki?", fragte eine brummige Stimme. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie ein Steinklumpen an. Nur langsam erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse. An die Tür hämmern – schlecht schlafen – Miyako – Marron – Tod! Er erinnerte sich nur schwach, an dass was er gesehen hatte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie lag nur da. Das Radio plärrte. Der Anrufbeantworter war an und dauernd wurde seine Nachricht gesagt. Auf den Boden lagen Tüten. Und da lag sie. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust. Die Augen starrten an die Decke. Sie hatte ein Sommerkleid an. Grün, mit Gänseblümchen. Neben dem Lager, lagen Briefe: Für Miyako, ihre Eltern und für Chiaki. Er wagte nicht ihn zu öffnen. Sein Blick haftete auf ihr. Nur ihr...  
  
„Das hier, hattest du in der Hand!" Der Doktor reichte ihm den Brief. Langsam und geschmeidig öffnete er ihn und las:  
  
Lieber Chiaki!  
  
Ich glaube, du hast Recht gehabt. Ich gräme mich in der Einsamkeit und buddele mich ein. Jedoch siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit?  
  
Ja, ich glaube dir! Es war bestimmt nicht von dir geplant, mich zu verletzen. Jedoch das hat es und so habe ich den einfachsten Weg gewählt. Du kannst ruhig sagen: Das ist feige. Jedoch in meinem Leben gab es soviel Chaos, Abgeschiedenheit, Einsamkeit und Hass. Du bist der erste, der meine zweite Seite aufdecken konnte und ich lachte wieder. Ich danke dir dafür.  
  
Lebe wohl,  
  
ich liebe dich für immer,  
  
Marron  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
